Hellfire Tactical Series
The Following weapons are listed in correlation to the picture to the right, from top to bottom. The Hellfire Series was designed as a basic package for any beginning army. And was designed to be cheap and affordable, while being effective. H.T.K. (Hellfire Tactical Knife) *Designation: Personal *Type: Ranged/Melee *Cost: 50 Credits Description: The H.T.K. is a standard Knife. The knife can be folded back into the handle to keep the blade's edge from being Exposed. The Blade of the H.T.K. is sharpened so that the blade is as sharp as that of a razor blade. Just touching the blade can slice straight into your flesh. The handle of this weapon has been designed so that if necessary, it can be thrown like a projectile by its wielder. The components responsible for the sharpness of the blade is made possible by the way it is sharpened and filed. Two counter-rotating files evenly file down the blade until it is as sharp as it can be made without causing flimsiness or brittleness that would inevitably make the blade useless. The length of the blade is just 5 inches long with the handle being 6 for a grand total of 11 inches unfolded. It weighs just 1 pound so it is very easy to hurl. Damage: *Standard: Medium *Medium: Light *Heavy: Very Small *Beskar: None H.T.P. (Hellfire Tactical Pistol) *Designation: Personal *Type: Ranged; Projectile *Cost: 350 Credits Description: H.T.P. is a rather small hand held firearm. Having a length of just 10 inches and weighing 2.67 pounds, the H.T.P. fires off a solid projectile round. The round is a 9 mm, but has surprising penetration ability. what lead to the penetration status is actually mostly due to the shape of the round. Instead of having a smoothly rounded top, the round's top comes to a sharp point that is intended to puncture right through even heavy armor. The round however has difficulty punching through Be'serk armor as it is typically made to withstand even lightsaber blows. The gun's magazine carries 12 rounds and can fire as fast as you pull the trigger Damage: *Standard: Light *Medium: Very Light *Heavy: Unaffected *Beskar: Unaffected H.A.R. (Hellfire Assault Rifle) *Designation: Personal *Type: Ranged; Projectile *Cost: 1,000 Credits Description: H.A.R. is a weapon would be used by mainly standard troops. This weapon too fires a solid round like the H.T.P., the round having a sharp, pointed tip instead of a smooth round one.This weapon is 2 feet in length and weighs about 7 pounds. It fires a 5.56 mm round at 200 rounds a minute. its clip has a capacity of 36 rounds. Firing capabilities are Semi, Burst, and fully automatic Damage: *Standard: Moderate *Medium: Light *Heavy: Very Light *Beskar: Unaffected H.S.S. (Hellfire Strategic Sniper) *Designation: Personal *Type: Ranged; Projectile *Cost: 7,000 Credits Description: H.S.S. is a sniper type of weapon. In length the weapon is 5 feet long and weighs about 15 pounds. The round it fires is a 50 cal. round of again, another solid round.The shape of the round is again the same as that of the H.T.P. its clip carries 15 rounds and fires at 22 rounds a minute. Damage: *Standard: Heavy *Medium: Moderate *Heavy: Light *Beskar: Extremely Light H.M.G. (Hellfire Machine Gun) *Designation: Personal *Type: Ranged; Projectile * Cost: 12,220 Credits Description: The H.M.G. is a Large Machine gun like weapon with a very large capacity. The work of art fires at over 2,000 rounds a minute with a 5.56 round and a magazine that can handle 300 rounds at a time. This weapon uses the same bullet that the H.A.R. uses, the exact same round and make. The weapon is 3 feet in length and weighs a whopping 22 pounds so it cannot be hip fired well at all. This weapon comes with a bipod attached for better accuracy. Damage: *Standard: Moderate *Medium: Moderate *Heavy: Light *Beskar: Unaffected H.I.B.C. (Hellfire Ionic Beam Cannon) *Designation: Personal *Type: Ranged; Projectile *Cost: 22,000 Credits Description: This is probably the most sophisticated of the Hellfire series. The H.I.B.C. fires an ionic charge. This weapon is primarily used to disable electronic systems and take out shields. H.E.P. (Hellfire Explosive Projector) *Designation Personal *Type: Ranged; Projectile *Cost: 12,000 Credits Description: This weapon fires an explosive that on impact with a solid object, explodes destroying most around its 6.5 blast radius. This weapon must be reloaded after every shot and is a pump type weapon Link to patent approval http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1322&t=19545&p=1221902&hilit=stark+industries#p1221902 Category:Weapons Category:Personal Weapons Category:Ranged Weapons